Christmas at Hogwarts
by Les Lapins Mauvais
Summary: Just what the title says. Extreme fluff. Slash. HarryRonDraco and SeamusDean!
1. Christmas Eve

Thank you Guardian Demon, Charat Ears, Ea, FlamencoPenguin, and torian Princess for your nice reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me!!

Warning: SLASH! Harry/Draco/Ron and Seamus/Dean

Author's Note: Okay, Harry saying that he never believed in Santa is about as angsty as I get. Fluff is my life. And this story is fluff. Enjoy! And I made Dean a prefect, just because I wanted to. So there.

Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter One: Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve. Harry Potter was lying on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, with his head in Draco Malfoy's lap. Ron Weasley was sitting next to Draco with his arm around the blonde's shoulders. All three were staring silently into the fire, until Harry spoke.

"I wonder if the house elves come down the chimney?"

"What are you talking about, love?" Draco asked, playing idly with Harry's hair.

"Oh, Muggles say that Santa Claus comes down the chimney to leave presents."

Ron laughed. "I always assumed that he Apparated. Of course, it didn't take long for me to figure out that it was really my parents."

"Yeah, I bet," Draco replied. "How old were you, Ron, fifteen?"

"Don't be stupid. Actually, Fred and George told me when I was about eight. Bastards. I was so upset."

"Poor Ron, I'm sure you were," Harry said sympathetically. He tilted his head back to smile at his friend, then looked up at Draco.

"When did you stop believing in Santa, Drake?"

"I don't remember. I was pretty young. Christmas was never a big deal in our house." He lapsed into silence. Harry waited for a moment, then spoke again.

"I don't think I ever believed in Santa. I didn't have any reason to, since I never got any presents. Anyway, it always woke me up when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia brought Dudley's gifts downstairs, so I knew where they came from. I think Dudley might still believe in Santa," he added thoughtfully, and the other two boys laughed.

"Spoiled brat," said Draco.

"Look who's talking," Ron replied good-naturedly.

"I hope I'm not a brat. But I am spoiled, I've got you two."

"Awww, you're sweet." Ron leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek, but Draco turned his head so that their lips touched instead. Just then, the portrait hole swung open, and Dean Thomas climbed into the room, back from his prefect rounds.

"What are you three doing still up?" He asked. "I would have thought you'd be eager to get to bed."

Harry, seeing that the other two were still busy kissing, replied, "We were talking. But we probably won't be for much longer."

Dean looked at Ron and Draco and grinned. "Well, I'm heading upstairs now. Seamus is waiting. Happy Christmas!"

"Good night, Dean. Happy Christmas!"

When Dean reached his dormitory, he found that Seamus had fallen asleep, not being a night owl as Dean was. He changed quickly into his pyjamas, and snuggled under the blankets, pulling the bed curtains closed behind him. Seamus half woke up, enough to put his arms around the other boy and murmur,

"I don't like you being a prefect. I don't get to watch you undress any more."

"You could if you weren't asleep."

"But I am."

Dean kissed Seamus gently, saying, "Good night, darling." His only response was a snore. Before falling asleep himself, he heard Harry, Ron, and Draco come in, whispering and tiptoeing and being generally noisy.

Harry was ready for bed first, as Ron and Draco were somewhat distracted flirting with each other.

'Hurry up, dammit!" He finally hissed. "Santa won't come until you're asleep."

"Yeah, well I won't sleep until I've come," Draco replied. Ron sniggered, and pushed him onto the bed.

"And I suppose I've got to do the silencing charm, as usual," Harry grumbled.

"Feeling left out, Potter?" Draco asked. As Harry leaned across him for his wand, he grabbed the front of Harry's pyjamas, pulling him down for a long kiss.

Eventually Ron decided that they had forgotten about the charm, so he performed it himself.


	2. Christmas Morning

Chapter Two: Christmas Morning

The next morning, Dean was awoken by Seamus shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! I want to open my presents!"

"Piss off. I'm tired." Dean was not a morning person.

"That's your fault for staying up late."

"I wouldn't be tired if you let me sleep. And what makes you think you've got any presents?"

"Because it's Christmas, and I know you got me something because you love me. And I know you're waking up, because you're using words of more than one syllable."

Dean groaned, and Seamus switched from pest mode into charming mode.

"Come on, precious, please? Don't you want to see me open your present?"

"I don't bug you when you want to sleep," Dean said, ignoring him.

"Well I like to sleep at night, like a normal person. I think you must be a vampire."

"Why do you think I bite your neck?"

"Ah, the truth is revealed!" Seamus could tell that Dean was waking up, so he hopped out of bed and put his slippers on. Sure enough, Dean got up a minute later, finding the bed less comfortable without his heat source.

"I need tea," he mumbled. Seamus gave him a hug.

"Good morning, angel. I'm sorry if I was a pest. I got a nice Christmas present for you, come open it. You can have tea when we go downstairs for breakfast."

Dean simply nodded, and rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. He loved Seamus dearly, but sometimes all he wanted him to do was to shut up. They made their way down to the Common Room, and Dean was soon his usual cheerful self, upon seeing the number of gifts awaiting him.

Harry and Ron were also having difficulty waking Draco up. He, like Dean, was not a morning person. However, without Seamus' Irish charm, the two Gryffindors had to resort to crueller methods. They pulled the covers off of Draco, and began to tickle him. Well, Ron did. Harry stared at the sleeping teen and murmured,

"God, he has a gorgeous body."

"Don't get distracted!"

"Sorry."

"No, I understand completely."

Draco woke up, hit his tormentors with a pillow, put his head under it, and went back to sleep.

"Just leave him," said Ron.

They went downstairs, neglecting to replace the blankets. The combination of cold, and the loud chatter of happy, avaricious, voices woke Draco a few minutes later, and he quickly ran downstairs.

"You started opening presents without me," he said accusingly, and flopped down on a sofa to sulk.

"Sorry, love, but you wouldn't wake up. Here, open this one first," Harry said, sitting down next to Draco and handing him a lumpy package. When he opened it, his jaw dropped. Inside was a thick green sweater, with a silver 'D' on the front.

"My mum made it," Ron explained, sitting down on his other side. "Me and Harry got them too."

"Your mum made me a sweater?" Draco asked incredulously, "That is so sweet!"

He hugged Ron, then Harry, before pulling the sweater on. He was sure that this was his best Christmas ever.

The End

Happy joy! I love fluffy Draco. And I sympathise with him and Dean. I'm not a morning person either. I stayed up until 5:00 AM on Christmas Eve this year, and then got woken up at 8:00 by my cruel family. Bastards. Grumble. Okay, I'm better now.

Please review!!


End file.
